


Post-Rose Creek Hurt/Comfort

by whereverigobillygoes



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Rose Creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereverigobillygoes/pseuds/whereverigobillygoes
Summary: There's a better universe out there where Billy and Goody survive Rose Creek and they're reading poetry and recovering from their many, many injuries.





	Post-Rose Creek Hurt/Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kennel_Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennel_Boy/gifts).



 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/31448105747/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
